


i don't wanna drown

by its_dark_girl



Series: karlnapity bc i said so [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Other, Sapnap basically is a blaze hybrid, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: Sapnap is a blaze hybrid.  He doesn't like big bodies of water.He has a nightmare specifically about waterKarl and Big Q comfort him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: karlnapity bc i said so [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	i don't wanna drown

Sapnap was falling. His limbs flailed around wildly, desperate for something to grasp on to. He made the mistake of looking down. There was water. A lot of water. It could break his fall..

Except...

Except there was no land in sight. He panicked at the thought of dying in water. You see, he is a blaze hybrid. And falling into water guaranteed a slow and painful death. Rain would sting him a bit, but it wasn't much when he wore armor.

Large bodies of water however...

They scared him. He'd never willingly go near one. Even with armor on.

So you can see why he is currently panicking.

"Karl!" He screamed.

"Quackity?"

"George?!" He called other names.

"Anyone?" His breath quickened. The water was close; very close. He was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to di-

He hit the water.

_______________

His eyes opened as he shot up out of bed, his breath still panicky. Tears rolled down his face, making a weak hissing noise and they touched his skin. He felt someone rubbing circles on his back. It was Quackity. A different person pulled him into their embrace. It was Karl. His fingers ran through Sapnap's hair, combing out knots.

"Do.. Do you want to talk about it, _cariño_?" Quackity asked.

"N-no," Sapnap choked, his voice muffled. Karl continued combing Sap's hair with his hand.

"It's okay Sapnap. You don't have to tell us. All that matters is that you're safe." Karl comforted.

All that mattered was their safety. Karl would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> el cariño- honey, affection, love, darling, sweetie, dear


End file.
